Brothers and Lovers
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: After years of secretly loving his brother, Sam finally gets his ultimate fantasy. Wincest. My first one! Ahaha, also! Based on Season 2 Sam and Dean, yano, back when Sam had sexy hair...  Don't like? Don't read!


**Brothers and Lovers**

Sam followed his brother through the rickety wooden doors and straight to the bar. Finding two stools together they sat down. The barman walked over and stopped in front of them.

''What'll it be?''

''Two beers please.'' Dean ordered. The barman nodded and walked off to get their bottles. Dean looked around and then turned to Sam and smiled

''Nice place right?''

Sam looked around and saw the dirty glasses lined along the back of the bar, the rag that never cleaned but dirtied was lying there like a dead animal. He noticed the beer, and possibly blood, stained floor. The walls were a vile mix between grime and older grime, the tables seemed rickety and half of them were chipped or leaning lamely to one side. Sniffing Sam could smell the fragrant aroma of the other drinkers. Taking a glance at them Sam noticed that most if not all of them were bikers sitting alone. One or two were together, but it seemed this was a place people came to drink alone. Grizzled and dressed in yesterday's clothes their depression emanated from them in huge waves and nearly suffocated Sam. He turned to Dean, ready with a sarcastic comment and saw the hopeful look in his brother's eyes and decided against the truth.

''Uh...yeah. It's alright.''

Dean, now grinning, nodded and slapped his shoulder. He turned towards the bartender as he was returning with their beers. He placed the bottles down and took the money Dean was holding out to him without a word. _Maybe he's afraid if he speaks he'll end up telling us his whole depressing life story_, Sam thought sarcastically. He took a long swallow of the ice cold beer, letting the strong taste flood his mouth.

They talked about their latest hunt and the details of the case, Sam going over facts whilst Dean insisted they ''ice the bitch''. Sam would laugh and ask Dean exactly how he planned to do that since they had no idea where the bitch was. Dean would grumble or make a sarcastic comment and he would laugh again. Sam was comfortable like this; more than comfortable he was happy. Spending time like this with Dean, just the two of them talking and drinking, nothing getting in the way or bothering them always made Sam feel happy. He loved listening to Dean talk, his voice was like music to Sam's ears. He could also look at Dean and admire him without him getting suspicious or aware of the intensity Sam was watching with. Whenever he admired Dean like this, his eyes would start in the same place and follow the same exact course until he was back where he started. It was the eyes. Dean's eyes. They held him strongly and Sam always felt like he was ripping himself away from them whenever he looked away. He'd stare into those green depths and feel himself falling into them, drowning peacefully in the different shades of green. Finally, his eyes would travel down to Dean's lips. Beautiful lips that Sam wanted to kiss and taste with every fibre of his being. Often as he was staring, Dean's tongue would flick out and lick at the soft meat of his lips and a flicker of jealousy and lust would speed through Sam, and he'd wonder how Dean tasted. After awhile, his eyes would slowly travel down to Dean's chin and then along his jaw, noticing the dark stubble that grew on Dean's jaw and cheeks. His eyes would then move up, across Dean's forehead, more often than not, flicking to the dark spiky hair. With every glance at Dean's hair, Sam would imagine running his hands through the coarse hair and he'd feel his stomach somersault. He'd then follow the shape of Dean's face until he was back to Dean's chin, where slowly, ever so slowly, he'd climb back up Dean's face and into those eyes. As he met that green again, he swallowed hard and felt dizzy as a wave of love rushed through his body and almost knocked him off the wooden stool. He grabbed the bar, feeling the rough wood underneath, and steadied himself. Dean hadn't noticed which Sam was grateful for. He was still talking about killing the demon they were hunting, his techniques becoming more and more exaggerated. Sam took another swallow of his beer and nodded his approval when Dean suggested they get a chainsaw and become creative.

They finished their beers and ordered another round, Sam paying this time. Being with Dean, talking to him and spending time with him Sam had forgotten his surroundings. The bar didn't seem as filthy as when he had first walked in, nor as depressive. For Sam, Dean light up the room and held his attention every time as was the case now. Whenever he had Dean at his side he felt safer, his older brother would protect him from everything that wanted to harm him. Though Sam was taller in height then him, Dean's overall persona made him seem fearless and strong.

Their conversation turned to past cases, each trying to outdo the others story. As they talked and Sam grew more relaxed he felt his eyes wanting to do the usual routine around Dean's face. He knew from past experience that if he did it too often Dean would notice and question him. He avoided looking at Dean, but after awhile he couldn't resist looking into those eyes. He felt his own start to travel downwards, moving slowly to Dean's lips when Dean snapped his fingers right in front of his face, startling him out of his lustful thoughts and making him jump.

''Dude, you're not gunna do that whole checking-out-my-face thing again are you? You've done it three times since we've been in here!'' Dean said, shaking his head

Sam gaped at Dean, not sure he had heard the sentence correctly. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Dean glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

''Come on, I'm your brother. You really think I wouldn't notice the way you look at me? The way you do things for me just for the sake of it? The way you blush whenever I say something sexual? Why is that by the way? I mean, is it the idea of me doing something sexual that makes me you blush?''

Dean looked at him and grinned. ''You're doing it now! Is it me saying the word sex Sammy?''

Sam refused to meet Dean's eye's, he took a large gulp of his beer before Dean teased again

''Or is it because whenever I say it do you think of me having dirty, hot, sex? Is that it Sammy?''

He leaned over and for one crazy instant Sam thought Dean was going to lean right in and kiss him.

''Sex.'' Dean whispered, his rough voice making the word seem dirty and sinful. ''sex.'' He repeated.

Sam felt his face burning. He wasn't embarrassed or ashamed but Dean was right, whenever he mentioned that word Sam imagined him having hot, dirty sex but not with just anyone. It was with him. The two of them writhing and moving with each other. Groans and whispers and grunts flowing from their mouths as they thrust against each other. He'd blush and more often than not, start to grow hard. Then, with a jolt that shook his body, he remembered what Dean had said about noticing Sam's looks. He'd known? Dean had noticed him looking at him? He turned to Dean, who was grinning, but before Sam could say anything Dean repeated that word ''Sex.''

It was Sam's turn to rolls his eyes and say ''Shut up!''

Dean laughed and leaned back on his stool ''Yeah, we wouldn't wanna get little Sammy all hard. Not yet anyways.''

Once again Sam gaped at Dean. He felt like an idiot sitting there with his eyes wide and mouth open but he couldn't believe what Dean had said. That suggestive last remark had hit Sam and caused his stomach to somersault. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

Dean noticed him still gaping and turned to him.

''Yeah, I've noticed. I mean, I'm with you 24 hours, 7 days a week. Of course I'm going to notice. Though you're not exactly subtle Sammy! That whole face checking out thing. It's hot, but man it can get annoying.''

''...how?...what?..I don't...'' He couldn't speak, his mind kept going blank. Had Dean just said that when Sam checked him out, it was hot?

''I can always tell when you're doing it! Your eyes go all dreamy and you barely pay attention to what I'm saying. Hey, I can't blame you though!'' Dean laughed

Still Sam was speechless, he couldn't think of anything to say that would either cover up his feelings or dismiss them. It seemed that Dean knew how he felt; now he'd have to wait and see how Dean felt about him. As if reading Sam's mind, Dean grew serious and looked at him properly, actually looking at Sam and telling him something meaningful.

''I know you want me Sam. It's okay. I want you too. Its taken me a long time to realise it, a really long time Sam and I'm sorry for that. I knew how you felt about me and at first I ignored it. Then I started thinking about it more and more until I couldn't get you out of my head. I do the checking out your face thing by the way, I'm just way more subtle than you.''

Sam stared at Dean; his heart was thumping hard in his chest. Pounding so hard against his ribcage he was sure everyone could hear it. Everything Dean had just said was rushing through his mind, each sentence hitting home and causing his stomach to twist and turn so much he felt like he could throw up. Was what Dean said true? He wanted it so badly to be true, wanted Dean to love him back with an intensity to match his own. As he stared, he noticed Dean biting his bottom lip. _No not biting_, he thought, _more like chewing it to shreds_. Sam recognised this as one of Dean's nervous habits and almost grabbed hold of him and held him tightly. He was nervous! Which could only mean that what he said was true. He must feel it otherwise he wouldn't be nervous about Sam's reaction. Deciding to be brave and to ignore all the worries and doubts that were filling his mind, hoping against hope that Dean meant what he said, Sam said those three simple words that he had longed to say to Dean for as long as he could remember.

''I love you.''

Sam watched as Dean's eyes widened and his whole body froze. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Dean let out an explosive breath, on the heels of that breath he mumbled, quickly and quietly

''Iloveyoutoo.'' And then blushed.

Sam felt his stomach drop, had he heard Dean correctly. He had to make sure, had to know.

''What did you say?''

''I said...I said that...damn it, I said I love you too okay?'' Dean said again, before finishing the rest of his beer in one large gulp. ''I gotta go take a leak, back in a second.''

Sam felt his face grew slack and knew that for a third time he was gaping at Dean's back. He snapped his mouth shut and felt a grin form on his face. Dean loved him! Dean had said that he loved him and meant it! Sam felt light, buoyant and weightless as if one small breeze would blow him away. He'd fly up and away, tumbling and turning with the breeze. His stomach continued to twist and turn but it felt good. Incoherent and meaningless thoughts flew through his mind, each one about Dean. He snapped out of his happy state when he realised the bartender had wandered over and was speaking to him.

''Sorry?''

''I said is that your boyfriend?''

''Oh, urhm, no he's my...'' _brother_, Sam had gone to say but he realised that the bartender must have been listening to them talking. Not wanting to freak him out with the truth, he replied ''Yeah, yeah, he is.''

''You two look like you really love each other. Been together long?'' The bartender asked, clearing their empty bottles from off the bar.

''Urh...a while now, yeah. Been a long time.'' Sam had no idea what he was saying, hoping against hope that Dean would come rushing out of the bathroom and save him from this guy.

''That's nice. I was with someone for a long time.'' _Oh God_, Sam thought, _here comes the depressing life story. Dean where the fuck are you!? ''_Yeah, she was a great girl. Feisty one! She had a great sense of humour, left me for my fucked up, alcoholic brother, but I loved her. Damn straight, did I lov-''

Sam sighed with relief and excused himself as Dean walked out of the bathroom door. Sam swore that Dean was strutting slightly. He almost giggled as Dean walked over to him, grinning from ear to ear.

''Hey. What do you say we get out of here? Go back to the motel?'' Dean suggested, licking his lips and looking Sam up and down.

''Wait, you wanna...?'' Sam asked his eyes wide once again but this time his mouth was closed. He couldn't stop staring at Dean, admiring the way he moved and looked. He wanted nothing more than to take Dean to bed, he felt himself growing hard just at the thought.

''Damn right I want to!'' Dean winked before reaching round and grabbing Sam's ass. Before Sam could do more than jump at the strong grip, Dean had turned and started toward the exit. He shook his head, looked around and noticed the bartender watching, who then mouthed the words ''Go get him tiger!'' Sam blinked, shook his head again and followed Dean, his eyes roaming up and down the others body. Whenever he walked behind Dean he couldn't help but stare at the muscular arms and back hidden underneath the leather jacket. The way his jeans clung to his ass and every muscle those strong legs held. It drove Sam wild and tonight he was actually going to get to take those clothes off of Dean. As soon as they got back to the motel it would be all his. _Fuck the motel_, he thought, _I'm gunna have him in the Impala._

They stepped through the doors, making them creak once again. He paused and looked up at the vast dark sky, which made him feel small and insignificant, and saw the stars gleaming and winking. The cold wind blew against Sam's face and ruffled his hair. He took a deep breath and carried on walking. Dean had nearly made it to the car so he hurried to catch up. He wanted Dean in the back seat; there was no way he could wait till they got back to the motel. It was either the backseat or right here in the small parking lot. He reached the car along with Dean and stopped.

''Dean.'' Sam said, lust making his voice heavy. Dean turned with a questioning look and as soon as he was facing him, Sam had him against the car. Their lips crashed together. The kiss was fierce and hot and filled with so much lust. Their tongues met and danced around in each other's mouths. Sam pushed his whole body towards Dean, making him feel the muscles he had. He ran one hand through Dean's hair while the other explored his upper body. He stroked, pinched and grabbed every part of Dean he could reach. Sam forced Dean's legs apart with his own, rubbing and pressing his thigh against Dean's crotch and feeling the hardness that he longed for. Moaning into his mouth, Dean ran his hands down Sam's chest.

''Get the car open'' Sam mumbled into Dean's hot mouth. Dean reached down into his jacket and pulled the keys from his pocket. He tried finding the lock without turning from Sam but failed. Sam stepped back and looked at Dean impatiently, who sighed, looked Sam up and down and then turned to the car. As he fumbled for the lock Sam moved up behind him. He pressed close to Dean, barely touching him. Finally he got the key in and unlocked the car door. He pulled it open, him and Sam stepping back in time. Dean turned to find Sam standing so close, he reached forwards and grabbed Sam's waist. Leaning up for another kiss, turning as he did, Dean pushed Sam into the car and onto the seat. He climbed on top of Sam, closing the door behind him and shutting them away to their own private world. The soft leather creaked as Dean climbed the mountain that was Sam's body. Once again their mouths met and Sam's mind blanked. He wasn't aware of anything but the weight of Dean on top of him. The hot, wet tongue that was exploring his mouth. The rough stubble that brushed his own soft cheeks. Dean's strong hands were grabbing at him, feeling what lay beneath him.

''Fuck Sammy, I didn't know you were such a good kisser.'' Dean laughed.

''I want you naked.'' Was all Sam could say. Dean blinked and then nodded. He sat up and, grinning, shucked out of his leather jacket and threw it onto the front seat. Sam's hands were clawing at the t-shirt Dean was wearing; he tugged at the hem until Dean had dragged it from his body. Sam stared in wonder at the naked flesh he could see before him. His eyes wandered over Dean's flat and hairless stomach, leading up to his chest which rose and fell which each heavy breath. He'd seen Dean topless before of course, but never this close and _never_ this intimate. He'd never looked upon Dean's muscles and thought, _this is mine_. He looked back at Dean's face and saw his smirk had grown bigger.

''What?'' Sam asked nervously

''I just realised what I'm straddling that's all.'' Dean answered. Frowning, Sam looked down and realisation hit him too. Before he could speak Dean started moving up and down, rubbing his ass against Sam's crotch and the erection that lay there. Sam groaned as Dean moved on top of him, the friction it created was sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. As Dean quickened his pace Sam bucked his hips which caused Dean to rise up and strike his head against the ceiling.

''Dammit Sam!'' Dean barked. Sam giggled but stopped after a harsh glance from Dean who was rubbing his head.

''I'm sorry. It just, felt so good.''

Dean rolled his eyes and ignored him. Sam's stomach dropped as the fear that he had killed the mood and the moment set in. What if Dean climbed off him onto the front seat and put his discarded clothes on again, never to speak of this near-miss?

''Dean, I –'' Sam started

''Shut up Sammy.'' Dean interrupted causing Sam to snap his mouth shut. His eyes widened as Dean leaned forward and licked at his neck. _Maybe_ _all isn't lost. Maybe Dean will forgi-_

''Fuck!'' Sam cried as Dean bit at his neck. Hard. He bit at him again but the second bite came with a soft suckle. Dean pulled his head back and smiled.

''What the Hell Dean!?'' Sam asked angirly

''The first one was payback for my head!''

''Oh...and the second?''

''The second...Well, that was because the first tasted so good.'' Dean answered him; he leant down and sucked at the bite mark on Sam's neck again. Sam felt Dean's hands sliding up his shirt, stroking the soft skin underneath. He lifted himself up from the seat, Dean's head following him and his tongue staying in his mouth, and he tugged his shirt up. Dean leant back as Sam pulled the fabric from his body. Their hands were all over each other again, it seemed they couldn't stop touching each other. Years of pent up lust forced Sam to touch and feel every part of his brother. After what seemed like a decade of tongue wrestling Dean grabbed Sam's head and pulled it backwards.

''Hey grabby! Give your hands a rest for a minute okay? I mean, I know I'm irresistible but they're getting in the way.' Dean laughed.

''Getting in the way of what?'' Sam asked, looking up at his brother, confused

''Getting in the way of me trying to get your pants off dumbass!'' Dean cried out and with that he ripped open Sam's belt and unzipped his jeans. They slid down Sam's legs as Dean tore them off him and pooled around his ankles. He gasped as Dean took hold of his cock, which was covered only by the thin layer of fabric that was his underwear, and held him tightly. Dean's grin grew bigger as he started to move his hand up and down, slow and teasing at first. Sam was breathing heavy, he felt he could come right there and then but there was no way he was going to. Not until he had had fucked Dean senseless. As he thought this Dean took his hand away causing him to whimper. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's impatience and tugged down his underwear. The hard member sprang upward, throbbing in time with Sam's beating heart.

''Wow, little brother is big.'' Dean said, eyeing up Sam's erection. He looked at Sam and the grin on Dean's face grew impossibly wider. His tongue snaked out and, keeping his eyes locked with Sam's, he leant down and flicked his tongue up Sam's shaft. He led a wet trail right to the tip before pulling his tongue back. Sam was gasping as Dean then bowed his head and took Sam's cock into his mouth. Sam impulsively bucked his hips, sending his cock right to the back of Dean's throat. Dean drew his head back and after coughing glared at Sam who proceeded to blush.

''Dean, I'm sorry!''

''Just be careful! You do it again and I swear I'll bite it!'' Dean told him, still glaring as he lowered his head once again. As Dean's hot mouth closed around his cock Sam gasped but kept his hips in check. At first he was tense, trying to keep his body still but as Dean's tongue swirled lazy circles around his cock he let himself relax. Reaching forwards he ran his hand through Dean's hair, resting it lightly on the back of his head. His groans came from deep in his chest, low and harsh. Dean expertly worked his mouth up and down, using his tongue to best effect. Sam kept his eyes on his brother's head which moved with increasing speed. Soon Sam was hitting the back of Dean's throat again but this time there was no complaint. Ecstasy took over him as he became totally aware of what was happening. The pleasure racing through his body and mind was being created by the brother he had longed and lusted for for God knew how many years. He could happily drown in the wave of lust that Dean was forcing upon him. Suddenly Dean pulled his head back, causing Sam to groan and whimper at the same time. Their breaths, both heavy, merged into one sound as their lips met again.

Breaking the kiss, Sam told Dean what he wanted ''I want you Dean. I wanna be inside of you. Let me. Please. Let me do it. It'll feel good.''

Dean stared into Sam's eyes before finally nodding his head. As they shuffled around, Sam slipped on the leather seat and knocked Dean's jaw with his elbow.

''Jesus Sam!'' Dean cried out before biting at Sam's bare shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain.

''Sorry!''

''You know, I think this is the first time I've had sex where the word sorry has been used too many times.'' Dean complained, lying down and then arching his back and hips to allow Sam to pull his jeans and underwear down. Sam ignored him as he took in Dean's large cock, the fat erection throbbing with a lust and passion that caused Sam's own member to throb with the same rhythm. He stroked Dean's erection, feeling the heat warm his fingers and watched as Dean's eyes fluttered as the soft stroking he was doing sent pleasurable tingles through his body. He'd fucked guys before, none even coming close to the man he was about to fuck now, and knew what he had to do. Sam spat on two of his fingers and slowly worked them into Dean, who groaned and closed his eyes. He moved his finger deeper until he could go no further and then pulled back. He continued poking, prodding and scissoring Dean's entrance until Dean cried out impatiently

''Come on Sam! Fuck, I need you! I need you so badly, please, fuck me.''

Grinning Sam pulled his fingers out and spat into his hand, he ran it over his cock, slicking himself up. Satisified, he pushed Dean's legs apart until he was opened up before him. He took a moment to look at the beautiful naked body of his brother, ready and willing for him, and to store it in memory so that he could remember this night forever before pushing into Dean. They both groaned together, just as Sam had always imagined it, as he moved past the initial resistance and filled Dean completely. Holding himself there, he looked into Dean's eyes and saw the pleasure he was feeling reflected back at him from those green depths. Without saying a word, Dean begged him to carry on, to keep going until there was nothing left but there orgasms which he knew would take over the both of them.

Sam started to slide back and forth, moving in and out of Dean. He was so tight, holding Sam's cock so tightly that it felt like they were to be joined forever. He was one with Dean, connected to him in this sinful yet amazing way. Dean's body jerked every time Sam thrust into him, each new thrust gaining in strength until he was fucking Dean as hard as he could.

''Waited...waited so, urgh, long Sammy. So fucking long.' Dean whispered to Sam.

''I know, but I'm here now Dean and fuck! Jesus it feels so good.''

Sam grunted as he thrust deeper into Dean. Using all his force he pounded his brother with a passion he had never known before. His hair fell into his eyes; it was soaked with sweat, just like his whole body. Opening his eyes he looked into Dean's and was captivated. He could see the love that Dean felt for him in those green depths. It shone through like sunlight and Sam wondered how he could have ever missed it. He could also see lust and need. Lust for Sam to fuck him and need for Sam to love him. Dean lay underneath him spread out and open just for him. The combination of pleasure and pain made him screw his face up. His jaw was clenched and his forehead was dotted with droplets of sweat.

Their bodies glided together, fitting so perfectly that Sam felt he was one with Dean. Their skin nearly melting with the heat they were creating. He could feel the throbbing heat of Dean's cock as it rubbed his belly with each thrust. The pre-come covered tip pressed into his abs. Sam lowered his face to Dean's and once again claimed those already bruised lips. He still couldn't believe how easy it was just to lean down and kiss Dean, place his own lips upon Dean's and share the love and warmth that flowed through them.

Their bond was stronger now than it had ever been before. This wasn't just sex but something that brought them closer than anything ever could. It was something private, between him and his brother. Sam knew others would just see two brothers fucking, but they were two men in love with each other. They didn't fuck so much as make love with a passion and a power that blew Sam's mind.

''Sammy! Oh fuck!'' Dean groaned into his mouth

''Yeah Dean?'' Sam asked, licking at Dean's lips in the process. He then moved along Dean's jaw, caressing the stubble with his tongue. Tasting the sweat that lay on the golden skin, he moved along until he reached Dean's ear. He sucked and licked at the lobe before moving down to suckle at Dean's neck.

''Feels so good Sammy. Feels real good'' Dean whispered into his ear

As Sam moved in and out of Dean he could feel him bearing down on him. Dean was pushing his hips down so Sam could go deeper than he could by himself. He moaned deep in his throat as he went further than before. His moan was joined by Dean's as he slammed into his prostate. Dean's fingers clawed at Sam's back, he felt hot stinging pain as Dean dragged his nails across the flesh. Their groans filled the car and the sex grew to an intensive level. Sam could feel the car itself rocking in time with his thrusts and had a moment to imagine the face of a passerby catching a glance of what was happening inside. Dean's breathing was jagged and harsh and his face was screwed up again. Sam reached between them and grabbed Dean's cock, it was slick with sweat and pre-come. He jerked Dean's cock, keeping in time with his own thrusts. He could feel Dean throbbing in his hand, ready for release, but he knew that Dean was trying his hardest to make it last. Trying to hold on as long as possible.

''Dean, I want you to come. I want you to come hard for me. Don't hold it in. Its okay.'' Sam whispered. Around his groans and breathing, Dean replied

''Wanna...make it...fuck, I wanna make it last...forever, Sammy.''

Sam looked down and held Dean's gaze. He whispered Dean's name and told him it was okay. Dean mumbled and groaned but refused to let up. Sam jerked him harder and leant his head down so his lips were but an inch from Dean's. Their hot and heavy breathing combined, Sam told him again it was okay. Dean tried to shake his head but Sam bit at his lips, keeping him there.

''Come for me Dean. Now.''

Sam stroked him a few more times before he felt Dean's body tense beneath. He felt his shuddery breath press against his lips and Dean's groan filled his ears. He heard his name mixed in with the groans and then felt Dean's hot come spill out and flow over his hand. Sam gasped as Dean clenched around him, tightening the grip on his cock. Sam joined in Dean's groaning and followed him in his orgasm. His whole body shuddered as it ripped through him and his mind flew away from him. He filled his brother completely whilst they both moaned each other's name. Their breathing was heavy, chests rising and falling in unison.

Sam placed his hand on the window to steady himself. The glass was cold and damp. His fingers slowly slid down and, looking up, he saw why. Every window of the Impala had been steamed up. Sam couldn't help but give a small laugh which caused Dean to open his eyes and look at him questioningly. Sam gestured towards the window with his head. Dean's eyes rolled up and he saw the smeared hand print, grinning he looked back at Sam and said

''Very Leonardo DiCaprio.''

Sam, laughing again, asked ''so that makes you Kate Winslet?''

''Fuck no!'' Dean exclaimed. ''I'm the man of this relationship.''

Sam swallowed and felt his throat click. Relationship? That was what Dean had said. Is that what they had now? Sam had never thought of it that way, he had always just loved Dean more than anyone. That love had burned through him his whole life and he couldn't remember ever not feeling that way. Looking down he saw Dean looking back up at him, biting his lip. Sam realised that Dean was nervous about his reaction. Sam grinned and leant down, before he placed a soft and loving kiss on Dean's lips he said

''Yeah, you're the man of this relationship, but there's no way in Hell I'm wearing a skirt!''


End file.
